


Kunou 1/2

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi, no one is a girl this time, switching forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Kunou is not having any of it when Ryoga figures out the way to Seph means being P-Chan for now.  Kunou didn’t like the shifting piglet sleeping in the same bed as the twins. Didn’t like him being so familiar with the twins and more importantly he just didn’t like the fact. That Ryoga is muzzling in granted at first he didn’t even want to be married off to the twins. But now... now he just wants that little runt as far away from his fiancees as possible.AU where Kunou is Ranma in a sense and the twins Ranma and Ryosuke or Suke for short’s shifty father promised them off then promptly split town leaving them. At the mansion with him, his eccentric father and three sisters
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma/Saotome Ryosuke, Kunou Tatewaki/Saotome Ranma/Saotome Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Kunou 1/2

Before now I would’ve gladly renounced my engagement and given the twins to anyone else. But lately ever since the fiancée’s they’re supposedly promised to have started to roll in it’s become a shit show. I’m constantly fighting someone off the twins and it’s really irritating the idiots at school not withstanding. They’re easily dispatched when enough threats exchange hands. It’s every other Jim, Jack and fucking Harry trying to claim them as their own brides. And frankly it’s getting ridiculous but what really pisses me off is Ryoga fucking Hibiki if he was sure. Suke wouldn’t kill him for it he would slaughter the piggy bastard and turn him into next morning’s bacon breakfast for the twins. If he doesn’t want to end up sleeping outside in his wolf form form again, he’s got to make nice with P-Chan even as the oinker is sleeping in the twin’s bed. His childhood best friend turned rival is really pissing him off especially. Since he started talking about how Kunou doesn’t appreciate them. I do appreciate them damn it... or at least I try to even as I say how un-cute and how I would gladly renounce it.

But this is the last straw I’m so jealous all I can see is red and if this guy doesn’t get his hands off Suke I’m going to disembowel him. I growled “get the fuck off my fiancé’ before I spill your insides on the ground.” I warn the man readying my real sword this asshole had been taunting me for months. About how he’s stealing Suke from me admittedly he’s gotten under my skin. And if I don’t calm down I’ll commit a murder in front of Suke and Ranma. It’s not helping when he gives me that infuriating look still in that ridiculous pig form Suke is pissed now. As he holds ‘P-Chan’ closer the only thing that saves me is my sister throwing a bucket of cold water on me. The water is enough to cool down the white hot anger I felt.


End file.
